Catorina
Catorina is the tri-pairing between Cat Valentine, Tori Vega, and Trina Vega (Ca/t, Tor/i, and Tr/'ina)' The individual pairings are Cori, Torina, and Catrina. Tori and Trina both seem to exercise sisterly control over Cat, viewing her as something of a surrogate little sister, something she seems very eager about. 'Catorina Moments' 'Season 1' 'Tori the Zombie' *Cat breaks up the fight between Tori and Trina. *Cat, Tori, and Trina have two phone conversations. *Cat and Trina drive to Bakersfield (a four hour round trip) to get the solvent for Tori. *Cat and Trina remove the zombie makeup from Tori's face. *Cat and Trina get ice cream from Freezy Queen for Tori. *Cat and Trina call the maker of Grizzly Glue and a Dr. Doty, respectively, in order to get some information on how to remove the zombie makeup off Tori's face. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Tori and Trina give Cat a group hug after she lets the gang out of Beck's RV, something Cat smiles widely at, like it's the greatest present in the world. *Tori and Trina are the most worried about Cat. *Tori and Trina immediately call Cat's name when she opens the RV. Rex Dies *After André claims it is impossible to spontaneously cry real tears, Cat, Tori, and Trina all demonstrate their ability to do so. Season 2 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *Trina and Cat sit together and cheer for Tori's performance. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Cat and Trina both are worried about Tori. *Trina asks Jade about why she's wearing Tori's dress while Cat stares at Jade, puzzled. Neither seem happy Jade has the lead. 'Locked Up!' *Cat, Tori, and Trina stay up talking after Jade falls asleep. *All three go to complain about the hotel. *Cat and Trina go behind the sheet to tell Tori that the chancellor of Yerba is going to be watching their performance. *Cat, Tori, and Trina perform closely in the song All I Want Is Everything. *Cat, Tori, and Trina strike a pose together in the performance, Cat and Trina functioning as Tori's backup dancers. *While Jade and André ran away when Tori was arrested, Cat and Trina stood their ground. Likewise, Cat and Trina seem much more concerned for Tori than André or Jade, actually telling her that people are working to free her. 'Who Did It to Trina?' *Cat and Tori are the most concerned about what happened to Trina. *Cat and Tori are both accused of hurting Trina and both deny knowing what caused the accident. Terror on Cupcake Street *Though neither Cat and Tori are happy about Trina inviting herself along, they seem the least angry about it. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *Cat offers both Tori and Trina Christmas beef. *Tori asked both Trina and Cat for advice about André's gift, showing that Tori values both of their opinions. 'The Gorilla Club' *Tori and Cat both act concerned about Trina after she returns from jogging in 10 inch heels and ask her what happened. The Worst Couple *Tori and Cat put the least effort (none at all in Cat's case) into removing Trina from Beck after she tackles him down (Tori might even be trying to get André and Robbie off of Trina) possibly because both think Trina and Beck actually would make a good couple. Driving Tori Crazy *During the group singing of Five Fingaz To the Face, Cat sits across from the Vega sisters after Beck stands up to dance. Tori Goes Platinum *Both Cat and Trina are proud of Tori and cheer her on. 'The Blonde Squad' *Cat and Trina both use Tori's underwear as a hankie and comment that Tori's panties are very big and soft. Season 4 'Brain Squeezers' *The three are on the same team. *Trina and Tori look concerned when Cat gets hit in the face. *Trina and Tori are happy when Cat gets the answer correct. 'The Slap Fight' *They are all involved in the quest to gain more followers on The Slap. *Cat brings up that it's Tori's fault they started this whole war thanks to Trina. Episodes with a Catorina Plot/Subplot *'Tori the Zombie:' Cat and Trina go to Bakersfield together to get the solvent that will allow them to remove Tori's zombie mask. Trivia *Cat has kissed Beck at least three times (in Dale's Film, Take 3 of their kiss was used), Trina has kissed him twice (in Car, Rain & Fire), and Tori kissed him only once (in Pilot). *Robbie has expressed romantic interest in all three of them. Gallery CatorinaFighting.jpg CatorinaZombieMakeup.jpg Victoria-justice-ryan-rottman-12.jpg Normal egnet 004.jpg P 7.jpg Lockedup17.jpg Locked up catorina.png Victorious-2x06-Locked-Up-ariana-grande-24241431-1280-720.jpg CatToriTrinai.jpg Locked-up-in-yerba.png IMG 2293.PNG IMG 2295.PNG IMG 2302.PNG IMG 2294.PNG IMG 2307.PNG Party Bus.jpg Party Bus 3.jpg TOCS27.png SOTH4.png SOTH5.png SOTH23.png SOTH3.png Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairing Category:Tri-Pairings